Alan
by FiftyShadesOfScrewed
Summary: There is no east part to high school and Lynex O'Cleary knows that, but when a boy named Alan shows up in her Pre-Calculus class she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him. Even while he starts to become one of her ex-boyfriend's best friends. She realizes she'd rather be with Alan than her boyfriend. But what if Alan doesn't feel the same? ***UPDATES EVERY OTHER FRIDAY.


I walked in to Pre-Calculus on the first day of senior year and I remember seeing him, he had on a red RVCA shirt, khaki pants and red VANS. He looked nice. Our teachers calling off attendance, butchering the really hard names on the class roster,

"Michael Harbough?" Mr. Clouse said in a mono-toned voice,  
"Yep."  
"Caitlin Harris?" He uttered, almost as if he was already annoyed,  
"Here!" She was a perky blonde, who seems too excited to be in school at 8 in the morning.  
"Alan Mossner?" Clouse called off the sheet of regular computer paper,  
"Here." That's him! His voice is deep, but gentle. It actually gave me chills, such a girly thing to say, but it did. I didn't understand it.  
"Jeffery Mullin?"  
"I go by Jeff but I am here."  
"Lynex O'Cleary?"  
I raised my hand, "yeah." Alan looked at me, we made really awkward eye contact but it was the nice kind of awkward eye contact. After a couple of seconds he turned back around, and  
we both listened to our teacher finish attendance and start telling us the "rules" of the classroom, that probably wont be enforced like the rest of the teachers.

Mr. Clouse seemed like a pretty cool teacher, he was kind of young, abnormally lanky, and had a lot of facial hair for a man in his mid-20's. I'd seen him before, I'm not one-hundred-percent sure but I think he is the track coach at our school. While he was going through the rules and talking about the chapters we would cover in the class, all I was doing was watching Alan. He was writing or drawing or something, I couldn't see what he was putting on the paper but the way he used his pencil was quite fascinating, actually. He was right-handed, like most people, but he held his pencil between his middle and ring fingers. It looked comfortable for him, so he must have just learned to write like that. I spent 50 minutes of  
the 90 class just watching his hand guide the blue mechanical pencil all over the paper.

When Mr. Clouse was done talking he gave us the rest of the class to interact with each other and most of us did. It was kind of quiet at first because some of us where still scared to even talk, due to it still being the first day. Alan was turned around talking to his friend, I think his name was Tyler Cooper, but that meant Alan was facing my direction. I sat there just  
staring at the top my the desk I was sitting in. I was too nervous to look up just in case Alan was looking at me. I stayed quiet, didn't make a sound, and I barely even moved. The bell rang and we all rushed out of the room, as if it was engulfed in flames. Everyone goes our separate ways to get to our lockers and head to our next class. I went left, Alan went right. Bummer.

I stood at my blue locker putting in my combination and feel a hand run down my back and the words "Hey Babe," fill my ears. It was Travis, my boyfriend. I actually forgot about Travis, to be honest, I was still oddly mesmerized by the thought of Alan. I seriously have no idea why though, that was the first time I had ever met/saw him, so why was he the only fish swimming through my brain now?  
Travis and I haven't been together long. only about a month, so it wasn't that hard for it to just slip my mind. "Oh, hey there. How was your first hour?" I asked him trying to play off that he startled me, while opening my locker. "It went well, the teacher is kind of a bitch but she's an 'okay-bitch'," he laughs "a lot of the team is in there though, so that makes it better." Travis was on the basket ball team. Everyone thinks we have the "cutest-relationship-ever" because he plays basketball and I'm a cheerleader, it's actually kind of annoying. He looks at me and asks how my class was, "It was alright. Mr. Clouse actually pronounced my name right and didn't call me 'Lie-nex,' there's not many people I know in there though, but I'm sure I'll manage" I say with chuckle, "I need to get to my next class, I have AP Psychology, so I have to get to the other end of the school."  
"Okay, I'll see you in a bit,"  
"Yeah, okay." I muttered while trying to maneuver through the group of freshman that are trying to not act like they're lost. 'Quick guys, lets talk in a circle and nonchalantly look down the hallways to see if our class if down there,' I think in my head, mocking the typical freshman behavior that happens on the first day of every year. We all did it, well, not exactly ALL of us. The day before my freshman year I had an upper-classmen on my cheer team take me around the school and show me where all my classes were. Thank The Lord for  
Vanessa Houston, she literally saved me from so much embarrassment my freshman year.

The bell for second period rings. Shit, I'm fucking late. I walk in the class about 30 seconds after the bell and I hear three voices shout, all in unison, "LYNEX!" I turn and see Amber Smith, Natalie Klotz, and Bailie Bollinger, all girls I have been friends with for a long ass time. "Hey guys!" I shout back as I walk over to sit with them. The teacher hadn't started class yet so it wasn't really a huge deal. Her name was Mrs. Rolard, she was pregnant, looked like she could go in to labor right then and there, and as I could tell by her desk  
she was literally a mess. There were papers everywhere, pencils and pens poking out left and right, it drove me crazy.  
I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and I am a MAJOR perfectionist. I can't stand crooked anything, messy anything, dirty anything, or anything that didn't qualify my standards of being straight or clean. OCD comes in handy a lot though, I know where everything is and my stuff is always clean and organized so I can't really complain. Mrs. Rolard did the same shit that every other teacher does on the first day. It went by fast though, she did, however; assign us the vocabulary that was involved with Chapter One in our psych books  
though, which is kind of stupid for it only being the first day of school.

Class is over and the bell rings and we all, like robots, file out of the classroom, go into the hallway, go to our lockers, then to our next assigned site, sit for 90 minutes listening to our teachers who are all the same and then do it alllllllllll over again. It's so weird, and in a way, kind of reminds me of the music video to Another Brick in The Wall part two by Pink Floyd. I never understood why school reminded me of a music video that included children walking in sync as they fall in to a meat grinder, but it did. The school day was over and I could go finally go home and just relax, be a normal teenager, shovel junk food in to my mouth, spend hours on the internet or on my phone and then sleep the entire night. Wake up the next morning and do the same stupid shit. Hooray for being a teenager?

Fuck that.


End file.
